


All-Seeing Monkey

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Luffy who ate the Devil Fruit of Jack the Drought. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	All-Seeing Monkey

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[AM]**

**All-Seeing Monkey**

**[AM]**

In the New World of the Grand Line, a sizable vessel manned by the Spade Pirates sailed close to a gigantic elephant that held an island on its back. Recently affiliated with both Whitebeard and Red-Haired Shanks of the Four Emperors, but not subservient to either, the Spade Pirates had traveled a long distance to see the legendary Zunisha and visit the Phantom Island Zou on its back out of a sense of adventure as well as to see Minks for the first time, especially after the two co-captains had learned that the Minks were once affiliated with the Roger Pirates. Parting ways with their crew for the time being, the two captains, Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy, scaled Zunisha until they arrived on Zou. Traversing the Whale Forest, they eventually arrived at Kurau City where they were welcomed by the mammalian Minks, and after a moment of acquainting themselves with Duke Inuarashi and his Musketeers, they were then able to broker a meeting with Master Nekomamushi and his Guardians as well.

Once that was taken care of, everything went crazy.

"Gol D. Roger was your father?!" The Minks in attendance yelped in shock and awe after Ace laid out the big news at the Guardians Residential District's restaurant.

Ace sighed wearily. "Yes, I have his blood in me. But I don't really look up to him, given that he died before I was born, and left me a bad legacy that's punishable by death."

Luffy barely restrained himself from smacking Ace on the head for that remark. "Then maybe you should've listened to the people who actually knew Roger from the start instead of those stupid Goa Kingdom drunks." Turning to the Minks, he then said more calmly. "I apologize. He's a good guy at heart, but also kind of stupid."

"Uh, it's fine." Inuarashi said at last before showing a more genuine smile. "You don't need to be ashamed of your father, Ace. While he was an erratic man, everything he did was for a reason whether ill or good."

"Would you at least like to hear some stories about him from our end?" Nekomamushi asked kindly.

Ace gave a small smile in appreciation. "Sure."

Luffy, however, got up from the spot he was sitting at before saying. "Actually, I kind of have some energy to let loose. Just let me know when there's anything action-packed in those tales."

"Okay, Luffy." Replied a cheekily smiling Ace.

"Need Carrot and I to show you around the place?" Asked Wanda.

"Oh, sure!" Luffy said gladly. "It's always nice when there's more people!"

Luffy was then shown around much of the District by the two female Minks, who while respectful, seemed to have been very affectionate toward him with the canine Wanda's licking and the rabbit Carrot's biting. When he asked, the closest explanation he could get is that it was their way of being friendly to their friends.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He asked them a bit more energetically. "I'll do that, too."

He then used his Devil Fruit power to transform himself into a hybrid form between a Human and a mammoth which at first shocked Wanda and Carrot before they found themselves entranced by it.

"My, goodness." Wanda said interested. "You'd make a good full Mink, Luffy."

"Yeah, and your Mink feels so soft." Carrot said as she rubbed her face into his left arm. "It's a bit scruffy, but not bad."

Luffy chuckled and gave his other arm to Wanda to rub into as well which she gladly accepted. After more cuddling, nibbling, and licking from the girls, he decided to return the favor to Wanda first with a kiss which she eventually returned. He then gave one to Carrot as well when he saw she was pouting in jealousy at the close contact Wanda was getting with him. Taking a break from the kissing, the three then took a moment to regain their breath.

Wanda hummed appreciatively. "That tasted good."

Carrot nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but why did you give us mouth to mouth contact, Luffy?"

Luffy shrugged. "Well, it seemed like a good idea. Wasn't it?"

Wanda and Carrot exchanged knowing smiles and winks before turning to Luffy.

"I think it actually was, Luffy." Carrot said with a blush.

"Indeed." Agreed Wanda. "Want the three of us to "taste" more of each other?"

Luffy took a small moment to react to that before exclaiming. "Yes, please!"

The three then proceeded to enjoy themselves throughout the day and into the night.

**[AM]**

**Took some time to figure out what to write, but it was still worth it. I also think a way for the Galley-La Company to work with an early Straw Hat Grand Fleet is by finding a way to convert Water 7 into a large ship and convincing the people that the World Government can't be trusted after the CP9 incident. It's still a thought. I'll just have to see what I can do.**


End file.
